Juegos de las Sombras
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "Estaba seguro de que aquél obscuro ser le necesitaba, y cuando el otro, ya no le necesitase más, podría deshacerse de aquel ser… Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Hacer eso, sería como rechazarse a si mismo…" Bronze-shipping. One-Shot.


_"Juegos de las Sombras..."_

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién quisiera que sus labios se posaran sobre unos tan similares que incluso llego confundirles con los suyos?<em>

_Había momentos en los que pensaba que todo aquello estaba mal… que no debería de permitir que sus labios se tocaran… Pero se dejaba por miedo. Un miedo que parecía superar sus valores; e incluso todas las ideas que le habían planteado eran correctas… eran corrompidas cuando aquellas manos le tocaban, marcando los tatuajes en su espalda que le recordaban un suceso que prefería guardar en el fondo de su subconsciente._

_Las palabras de odio y desprecio que se detenían en su garganta eran interrumpidas por los labios que se atrevían a poseer los suyos, más estás palabras… superaban su auto-control; ya que, al pasar el tiempo, este dejo que su propias manos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro._  
><em>Aunque si se supiese la verdad detrás de las cicatrices que se infligía él mismo, las cuales le eran recordatorios de los pecados que había cometido… nada sería igual. El querer lastimar al obscuro ser que le poseía, le brindaba un placer que no podría explicar jamás con palabras, más, los quejidos que emitía el otro ser le eran reconfortantes.<em>

_Estaba seguro de que aquél obscuro ser le necesitaba y, cuando él otro ya no le necesitase más, podría deshacerse de aquel ser, cómo si de una maldita y vil muñeca se tratase…_

_Pero no pensaba hacerlo._

_Hacer eso, sería como rechazarse a si mismo…_

_Era rechazar aquellos labios que le contaban historias…_

_Era rechazar aquellos ojos…_

_Era rechazar a aquel rostro igual al suyo._

_Sería cómo solía ser antes… uno quería ser amado, mientras el otro deseaba lastimarle._  
><em>Y aun así. No tenía miedo de dejarse poseer, todo estaría bien mientras le siguiera susurrando al oído:<em>

_-Te odio- Sus manos seguirían recorriendo su cuerpo cuando lo dijera._

_Y este… obscuro ser siempre esperaba las mismas palabras como respuesta:_

_-Yo también te odio._

_De ese modo seguiría destrozando sus prendas como si de papel se tratase, deshaciéndose de todo aquello que no le permitía devorar su cuello._

_Dejando a un lado todo lo que le prohibía lastimarlo…_

_Pero lo que más le importaba, era tomar aquellas largas y finas manos entre las suyas, notando que estás no eran igual del todo… Amaba definir con sus propios dedos las marcas que les diferenciaban…_

_Le hacía recordar que no era el mismo ser… Que no era tan incorrecto cómo solía pensar que era._

_Pero eso no evitaba que amara aquel remordimiento que recorría su mente, mientras, inconsciente, no se arrepentía de nada._

_Aquellas acciones le resultaban vacías después de tantos años de la misma rutina, de sentir las mismas manos, de definir aquellos detalles que los diferenciaban, y al mismo tiempo, todo se volvía tan excitante cómo la primera vez cuando el ser obscuro murmuraba alguna que otra mentira._

_Pero…_

_¿Quién quisiera saber que pasaba por la mente del ser obscuro cuando, por un vago momento, pensó en murmurar que le amaba?_

_Decir aquello sería simplemente una equivocación…_

_Mas no podía evitar oír como aquellas palabras se escapaban de sus labios, cuando besaba celosamente aquellos marrones tan parecidos a los suyos. Al otro parecía no importarle…_

_Pero jamás dijo que sintiera los mismo._

_Ni siquiera cuando le tomo por la cintura simplemente por querer sentir que alguien le protegía porque, aunque le permitiera que le besara… y todo aquello que gustase, no quería decir que lo amaba._

_Más bien… el rubio pensaba que sus palabras eran un juego, pero…_

_¿Hasta que punto eran mentiras?_

_Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos sabía…_

_Y aun así, estaban dispuestos a jugar con el corazón del otro._

_Pero, habían olvidado que aquello era una de las tantas cosas que compartían… pero no les importaba…_

_Tenían ganas de seguir jugando._

_Al ser obscuro… le recordaba a un juego, del cual ya había olvidado el nombre, pero, el cual recordaba perfectamente._

_Recordaba como para detenerle, Malik, había tomado el liderazgo en aquella ardiente confrontación de cuerpos. El obscuro ser, no podía negar que había perdido, ya que las marcas que el otro había dejado no podían ser ocultas… Estas le recordaban a aquellas cicatrices de guerra que traían orgullo… más estas le recordaban el lado posesivo de la mente que le había creado de las sombras._

_Y eso le encantaba._

_Y el pensar que el otro lo había hecho para matarle… le hacía hervir la sangre, y al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir orgulloso de aquella mente que jamás podría poseer por completo._

_Bueno, al menos no mientras no se dejase… pero, todo aquella había perdido sentido desde hacía ya un tiempo…_

_Los quejidos, habían comenzado a dejar de ser fingidos. Las caricias eran simplemente eso. Ya no deseaba lastimarle…_

_Ya no quería… ya no quería rasgar aquellos detalles que tanto le fascinaban. Ahora quería sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda con miedo a recordarle aquel pasado lleno de pesadillas…_

_Quería suponer que el otro pensaba que estaba siendo un idiota… pero el obscuro ser no pensaba de ese modo._

_En cualquier otro momento jamás hubiese creído… o jamás hubiera querido creer que aquellas palabras salían de su boca…_

_-Marik… lo que hacemos ¿Está mal?_  
><em>-No lo sé, Mariku.<em>  
><em>-Eres un inútil…<em>

_Pero aún al decir eso, él seguiría viéndole a los ojos con la misma intensidad, como le vio la primera vez._

_Le haría olvidar todo aquel odio que sentía por él… o le daría una verdadera razón para hacerlo._  
><em>Heriría su orgullo y pisotearía su ego de manera en la que jamás podría borrar el nombre de aquel ser de su memoria, y eso sería un recordatoria de todo aquello que le había hecho.<em>  
><em>Sería capaz de recordarle toda la vida lo que había sucedido, le recordaría el rostro de su fallecido padre y le recordaría aquellas veces en las que su hermanastro casi había muerto.<em>  
><em>Le recordaría que todo eso había sido su culpa.<em>  
><em>Después de todo, él era quien le había creado en la obscuridad de sus propios pensamientos, y él era el único que podía dominar aquellos ojos llenos de locura, y aquellas manos cubiertas de sangre…<em>

_Pero sobre todo, también era el único al que le mostraría el lado bueno de sí mismo._

_Y aun así… fue incapaz de detener sus impulsos cuando le mato… más, sólo había muerto una pequeña parte de su alma… La parte que amaba al ser obscuro… había desaparecido. Y con ella, la propia memoria del ser obscuro fue borrada, sin recuerdos de su romance._

_Si uno moría el otro también debía de morir ¿No es así?_

_Malditos eran los deseos de poder volver a esa ingrata felicidad, pero ya no había manera de redimir sus errores… y con ellos, sus almas se habían apagado en cuestión de segundos, negándose a amar otra vez…_

_Maldigan al juego que las sombras… que sus jugadores han muerto._

_Maldigan la sombra que robo sus corazones…_

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>What is this? I don't <em>even-

¡Lo más probable es que Marik y Mariku esten **totalmente **actuando cómo alguien que _no _son!

Y quisiera saber si lo hice mal, muy mal, o medio decente. ¡Aseguro que será la primera opción!

Pero, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta historia.

Sinceramente, no soy gran shipper del Bronzeshipping... pero siempre he pensado que su relación _tendría_ un lado más sádico que alguna otras parejas_ (_estamos hablando de_ Malik_ _**y **Yami Malik, por favor)._

Así que... ¿Que piensan de esta historia? ¡Me gustaría saber!

Críticas constructivas, e incluso tomatazos, son recibidos aquí...

Eventualmente, cambiaré el título... *face-palm* ¿Alguien me ayudaría con ello? Soy mala con lo de los títulos -_-|||

Está es mi primera historia de "Yu-Gi-Oh", el cual no me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi... al cuál le debo mis respetos por hacer un manga tan increíble, pero me falto ver más veces a Ryou Bakura D:

Con los mejores deseos:

C.C. Cr0ss


End file.
